Joey Beatles (Nextgen)
Jonathan "Joey" Sanban Beatles is the 5-year-old son of Wally and Kuki Beatles in Gamewizard's and Numbuh 6.13's universe, named after Wally's brother, Joey Beatles. He is the younger brother of Kirie Beatles, and his cousins are Timothy and Hikari Gilligan. Nextgen Series Joey attends Gallagher Elementary, currently in kindergarten. He is friends with Jessie and Sandy Sidney. At some point in the recent past, he met Zach Murphy, who told Joey about his battle with Arlon during the Viridi War. Joey took an interest in Bo-bobo Kempo, and Zach helped him get adapted to the fighting style. Joey now uses the wacky martial art with his blocks. Joey first appears in Operation: RECLAIM, playing with blocks while his mother is leaving for work. When Kuki wouldn't play with Kirie, she told Kirie to play with Joey instead, and she did so, disappointedly. Kuki still wouldn't play with Kirie after she came home, and Joey noticed his sister's upset look. He asked what was wrong, and Kirie spelled out an explanation using her blocks. Joey gave Kirie the idea to go with Kuki to work tomorrow, and Kirie beamed at the idea as she kissed her brother's cheek, making him grossed. When Mr. Mogul returns and takes over the Rainbows Factory, he and Kirie go to the factory and put a stop to him. During which, Joey drinks some Chemical X and matches The Noid's power, able to stop him, then GUN appears to remove Joey's powers. In The Great Candied Adventure, Joey is angry that he can't join Kirie on her seafaring adventure with the Raccoon Pirates. In "Rivals", Joey, Timmy, and Hikari cheer Jessie Sidney on during his pudding-eating contest with Shelly Johnson. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Joey trains Jessie for the block-building contest against Shelly, but while Jessie almost wins, Shelly stomps the floor and causes his blocks to tumble. When Hendry Middle School is later accused of kidnapped Jessie and Shelly, Joey gathers the Kindergarteners to help the older grades attack the school. A week later, Gallagher Elementary is hauled by Teen Ninjas to Washington D.C., and Joey participates in the battle. Joey engages Ashei Winters and her many snow monsters in a battle, easily outsmarting them with the trickery of his endless supply of blocks. Joey eventually leads Ashei up a Jenga Tower, before summoning Legonyx from Legola to tear the tower down and defeat Ashei in the process. Non-Canon In RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Joey first meets Crystal when she visits his and Kirie's house. When Crystal is later kidnapped by Shelly after meeting Jessie and Sandy, Joey distracts Shelly and her knights by building a blockcastle on the beach, allowing his two friends to sneak in her castle to save her. Later, Joey, Timmy, Hikari, and many other young children kidnap Crystal and give her the Age-Regression Potion to shrink her down to their age. They go to play at the park until Shelly terrorizes them again. Joe, Tim, and Hikar escape with Crystal to discuss a plan to find Jessie and Sandy, who're missing. Later, Joey, Timmy, and Hikari are ambushed by Magio, who lures them in with Crystal's stolen voice. Using his magic, Magio steals Joey's voice, turning him mute like Kirie, then the three are trapped inside magic bubbles. Guess the password.png|Joey blocks Shelly's Knights way to the castle gate. Magio spies on Tim, Hikar, and Joey.png|Magio watches Tim, Joe, and Hikari. Like sister, like brother.PNG|Magio steals Joey's voice. Taken by Magio.PNG|Joey, Timmy, and Hikari captured. Battles *Joey vs. The Noid. *Joey and Kirie vs. Mr. Mogul (using Heart Goliath). *Attack on Hendry Middle School. *Battle of Washington **Joey vs. Ashei Winters. Appearance Joey wears a dark-green sweater, dark-blue jeans, and white shoes. He has black, bowl-shaped hair that covers his eyes, and black eyes. Personality Joey has his uncle's playful attitude, and he likes to play with his older sister (even though she only plays because their mom won't play with her). He also shares Kirie's and Kuki's love in Rainbow Monkeys, much to Wally's disapproval. He apparently admires the Kids Next Door and wants to be part of them. Abilities Similar to how his Uncle Joey is good with dodgeballs, Nextgen Joey is good with his blocks. He seems to possess an endless (or very high) array of blocks which he can stack into tall, fairly sturdy platforms or walls. He also possesses Legos which he can form into smaller materials, like ropes, tightropes, but mainly a Block Cannon, which he uses to shoot huge blocks at enemies. Final Smash "Let's play Tetris, Mother!" Joey's Final Smash is Tetris, where a series of blocks, glued in certain shapes, fall down while Joey guides them onto the enemies. The blocks steadily stack on the ground so Joey can block enemies' paths and get them trapped. The blocks explode at the end. Weaknesses As sturdy as his blocks seem when they're built, they can be knocked down with a decent enough force. This could be dangerous for him or anyone atop a high stack of blocks. Also, Joey doesn't understand sign-language, so his sister can only speak to him with block letters. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: RECLAIM *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Rivals (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Joey is the only Nextgen kid directly named after someone from the previous generation, his uncle, Joey, both first name and surname. *Joey is the only sibling of a Nextgen Sector V operative who isn't in Kids Next Door. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users Category:Asians Category:Sanban Family